Two Is Better Than One Script Version
by CoriHoran
Summary: **NELENA** Selena needs change. Nick needs a break. When their very different worlds collide will sparks fly or will they crumble to pieces? *script version*


**(SELENA'S LIFE)**

_(music is playing and the guard is doing a full run of their show in a block without the band (title sequence))_

**Selena:** Great practice everybody! See you all Thursday. (she packs up and starts to head out)

**Amber:** hey! Selena! Wait up. I need a ride…

**Selena:** sure!

**Amber:** great! It's raining….are we running?

**Selena:** definitely…ready? One…two…three…RUN!

_(both girls get to car and put stuff in then get in and rest while sel plugs in her iPod to listen to on the way home)_

**Both:** _(look at each other and laugh)_

**Selena:** _(Gotta Be Somebody by Nickleback stars playing)_ Aw! This song reminds me how lonely I feel! I need to get out of here…just a little change is all I need. You know what I mean?............

**(NICK'S LIFE)**

**Joe:** Nick! Phone interview in ten.

**Nick:** _(playing guitar)_ Can't you or Kevin do it?

**Joe:** No. We did the last ones. _(throws phone to nick)_

_(phone rings. Nick doesn't pick up)_

**Nick:** _(sarcastically)_ No thank you.

**Publicist:** Nick, why didn't you answer? Joe told you about the interview right? The station has been calling like mad!

**Nick:** I don't want to do another interview.

**Publicist:** This isn't about you, buddy. This is about the band and you guys' image.

**Nick:** You can hardly call us a band anymore! The studio picks all the music we do, and how we do it. All we do anymore is interview after interview. We've lost everything that we ever were.

**Publicist:** That is not tr-

**Nick:** _(interrupting the publicist)_ I'm done with this. I need a break. I'll be in the bus. _(storms out)_ I need to get out. I need to get a break from it all……..

1 week later

(in fitting room with stylist)

Nick: this is not what I wanted

Clothes stylist: but these are the best clothes to disguise you

Nick: no, no not the clothes. They are great. What I don't like where my parents are shipping me too for my getaway.

C.S.: I'm sorry sir.

Nick: don't apologize. It's not your fault.

C.S.: there! These outfits and some blue contacts made just for you and you are ready! No one will ever recognize you.

Nick: thanks, man. Well I'm off! Wish me luck!

**(SELENA'S LIFE)**

_(Sel comes into the classroom and sits down in her desk next to Demi)_

**Demi:** _(very upbeat)_ Good morning!

**Selena:** morning. Why are you so happy?

**Demi:** I don't know! Maybe I just woke up on the…

**Selena:** _(sarcastically)_ weird side of the bed?

**Demi:** _(laughs)_ sure…

**Selena:** well it seems to happen a lot.

**Demi:** so? Is there something wrong wi-…woah.

**Selena:** what is so "woah" and what are you looking at?

_(tardy bell rings)_

**Teacher:** Settle down children. It's time to start class. First, I would like to introduce a new audition to the class.

_(Demi and sel are whispering to each other)_

**Demi:** THAT is what is woah and what I was looking at!

**Selena:** so what? It just a new student. no big deal.

**Demi:** But this isn't just a new kid. this is one smoking hot new kid.

**Selena:** You think everyone is 'smoking hot'

**Demi:** I do no-

**Teacher:** Selena? You wouldn't mind would you?

**Selena:** _(snapping into attrition)_ What?

**Teacher:** you wouldn't mind showing Jerry around after class, would you?

**Selena:** Oh yeah sure. _(Demi nudges her)_ What?

_(mouthing to each other while teacher instructs in the background)_

**Demi:** take me with you!

**Selena:** sure…whatever.

_(A while later the bell rings)_

**Nick:** Hi…so you're the one who is supposed to show me around right?

**Selena:** _(still tired)_ What? Oh, ya, that would be me.

**Nick:** Well, I'm Jerry.

**Selena: **_(blown away)_ oh, hi, I'm Selena.

**Nick:** don't we only have like five minutes to get to class?

**Selena:** oh…right we should get going. What's your next class?

**Nick:** um…Musical theater.

**Selena:** good I have the same class. That makes everything easier.

_(rush down to theater together)_

**Teacher:** class today we will finish presenting our projects. Jerry, I will explain it to you later.

**Nick:** _(whispering to sel)_ what is the project?

**Selena:** you had to pick a song that either was from or sounded like a Broadway song. And today we are performing our choice if we didn't perform yesterday. Don't worry she will give you an extra week to do it.

**Teacher:** good job Tommy. Up next is _(looks down roster)_ Selena.

**Selena:** yes ma'am!

_(she performs "don't rain on my parade")_

**Nick:** _(whispering to himself)_ wow…she's amazing!

**Teacher:** thank you Selena. That was excellent!

**Selena:** thank you.

**Teacher:** Jerry if you would please come see me? Everyone else may mingle.

**Nick:** yes ma'am?

**Teacher:** for this project, each student was

**Nick:** sorry to interrupt, but Selena already explained it to me.

**Teacher:** ok then, I will give you a week unless you think you are ready today?

**Nick:** well I need a partner for the song I want to perform.

**Teacher:** well we have plenty of time left. So if you would go find your needed partner and practice. When you are ready you can come perform for us.

**Nick:** yes ma'am

_(walks back to sel and pulls her aside and tells her his plan. They practice and perform the song "Finale B" from RENT(improve.))_

**Teacher:** wow that was the best all day! And you only practiced for twenty minutes! _(trailing off and talking to herself)_ amazing…

_(the bell rings)_

**Nick:** _(handing his schedule to sel)_ So where to next?

**Selena:** _(surprised)_ Wow…we have all the same classes together.

**Nick:** Is that rare?

**Selena:** _(still surprised)_ Just random…that usually doesn't happen.

**(NICK'S LIFE)**

_(flops down on his bad when his Aunt Shelley walks in the room)_

**Shelley:** how was your first day of school?

**Nick:** it was really good. I met a girl, Selena, someone who became my friend by the end of the day, not because of my fame or how many zeros there were on my paycheck, but for me. Nick Grey, or well it was Jerry, but that was close enough right? Selena really made me feel like a normal, teenage boy again. Mom, it was amazing. We had to do this project together in theater. I have never felt so free and fearless on stage like I did when I was singing with her.

**Shelley:** well that's strange. The last time I heard you say that was when you sang with Miley on her tour.

**Nick:** ya but this is different. It was real this time. I don't know. Well I should start my homework.

**Shelley:** ok ill leave you alone.


End file.
